His World
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Because in my world, there's only you. Sasu/Naru


Now, I present to you all, the Prequel to 'Teardrops on my Guitar and Things She'll Never Say'

I give you...Sasuke's Story to **My World** by SR-71

**His World**

" You're joking right?"

A pink eyebrow rose slowly as she took in her friends attire. Her lips twitched slightly upwards as he turned in the mirror and scowled at the outfit she had forced him into. The attire consisted of black slacks, a dark red rock t-shirt and tennis shoes.

Something the uptight Uchiha had never even _considered_ wearing much less letting it on his body. He preferred nicer clothing to what the peers in his freshman class wore.

" Not joking, if you want him to notice, you have to change something about yourself drastically." She stated, tapping a finger to her chin and walking in a circle around him. She eyed him up again. " Hmmm maybe we should do something to your hair."

" NO!" He snapped, turning his glare on her now. " It's bad enough I have to look like an uncloth plebian!"

She pretended to look offended at that, but was so used to his barby words that they had no such effect anymore. So instead, she shoved him towards the dressing room and ordered him to get undress and to hand her the cloths.

She left him alone in the rooms so she could pay for the cloths. It had been her idea in the first place, he grumbled to himself later as they left their small town mall. Sakura Haruno had never been a pushy person during middle school, but something had happened over the summer before High school.

Her confiendce was restored and the worthless crush she had on him in middle school was long gone and replaced with a comfortable and dependable friendship. She was second only to his sunshine.

" So...I should just change my wardrobe and my best friend is just going to notice?" He muttered, peering into the brown bag in her hands.

" Well, knowing Naruto. " She muttered, " No."

Sasuke let out a huff of annoyance, " They why the hell did I just spend two hours in a dressing room?!"

" Because getting him to notice is just the beginning. There had to be something else you can do." She sighed, tipping her head back to the sky and not worrying about tripping. He'd catch her if she fell.

" Like what?"

" You can play the guitar can't you?" She asked, her green eyes glancing at her. " Write a song for him and sing it at the talent show."

" That's a week away, I'd never get a song and tune done by then." He grumbled, " And besides, it's corny."

" You're missing the point of this." Sakura growled.

" Maybe I want to miss it." Sasuke growled back, " He's not going to _notice_ Sakura, he has a boyfriend already."

" WHAT?!"

--

" What do you mean you have a fucking boyfriend?!" Sakura shouted an day later in their math class. Her arms were waving all over the place and the poor blonde boy was cowering in front of her, a hand behind his head and a sheepish smile on his face.

" We're not really dating Sakura-chaan." He stated after she'd blown out his eardrums. " I told him I wanted to move slow."

" Wow dobe, I'd have thought you'd run straight into the sex." Sasuke snorted, pen poised above his paper and eyes trained on the board to copy the notes Iruka had written.

" You know me better than that!" Naruto gasped, blue eyes sad, " I know you'd never rush right into sex with someone you cared about."

Sakura choked on the juice she was drinking. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Naruto _now._ Because she knew the extent of his feelings and...boooy was Naruto wrong.

" Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." Sasuke smirked, turning his gaze to his friend before returning to his notes.

" You wouldn't do that..." Naruto laughed, " I know you wouldn't."

" What's his name?" Sakura burst out, trying to change the subject before a fight broke out. How wrong she was...

" Sai."

Something snapped.

Sakura jumped off Sasuke's desk when half of his pencil went flying in her direction. The class stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to the back of the class. Sasuke stood up slowly, turning hot onyx on his blonde friend. _" Sai?!"_

Naruto jerked back, " What's the matter...?"

" You're dating my _cousin?!_" The other half of the pencil was throw at the window. " Are you fucking crazy?! You hate him!"

" I hate you too, and we're best friends!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at him, " He asked me on a date and I had fun!" His eyes narrowed, " More fun than I have when WE go out to hang!"

" Naruto!" Sakura gasped, shaking her hands, " you don't mean that!"

" I do so!" Naruto snarled, " Sasuke-teme never wants to go any where's because he's 'not in the mood to hang out with an idiot'! But Sai let me choose and I had fun!"

" Has he touched you?" Sasuke ground out between clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pang at being told Naruto didn't enjoy hanging out with him.

" So what if he has?" The blonde crossed his arms and turned to the side. " I may have even slept with him already!"

" Take it BACK!" Sasuke snarled, reaching across the desk and grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt and throwing him into the desk beside them.

Naruto sat up slowly, nursing his head before glaring up at the Uchiha and then lunging. They wrestled on the floor for a good ten minutes, ignoring Sakura's cries to stop and the classes shouts to keep going. Cuts, bruises and blood were appearing everywhere.

" What the hell is going on in here?!" Iruka's stern voice echoed through the room, stopping the shouts, but the two on the floor were ignorant. " Naruto! Sasuke!"

All he got was Naruto to punch Sasuke in the jaw and the elder boy to tackle him again. The brown-haired teacher let out a cry of annoyance before another teacher walked in, grabbed each boy by the back of their shirts and hung them in midair.

One gray eye and a masked mouth turned up in a smile, " Just what are you idiots doing?"

" He started it!" Naruto pointed a finger at the scowling Uchiha, " He's just pissed because his cousin is cooler than he is!"

Sasuke growled.

Iruka grabbed Naruto from Kakashi and watched as the silver-haired man lead Sasuke to the door. The Uchiha watched as Sakura was torn between following him and comforting Naruto. He hoped it was the latter, because what he was about to say was going to hurt.

" I hope your _happy_ with your little fuck buddy."

Kakashi stopped walking, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder as Naruto let out another snarl. " How dare you, you bastard! You don't understand at all!"

" Oh yea? It's pretty clear you'd rather have spent all those years as friends with Sai than me!" Sasuke snorted, turning his head away. " And now you can. You have the rest of your fucking life to spend forgetting about me." He tugged to the door, letting Kakashi know he was ready to leave.

" Where are you going?!" Naruto cried, trying to run after him, but Iruka and Sakura held him back, " You can't do this! You're supposed to support my first relationship, not criticize it!" His fist clenched, eyes watering, " How the hell can you call yourself my best friend?!"

His calls fell to Sasuke's ears.

But that didn't stop him from walking away.

--

Sakura knocked lightly on the door of Sasuke's bedroom. She was grateful his mother had been so worried about him, Mikoto had ushered her up the stairs before her fist had hit the front door.

" Sasuke?"

No reply.

She clutched the stack of papers close to her chest. " Sasuke? I want to help."

" Go away."

Her eyes closed, " Sasuke, you know he didn't mean any of that."

There was a shuffling sound and a bump against the door. Sakura smiled sadly as she heard his fist hit it in anger. The smile dropped into a frown when she heard the first choked sound. Oh God...

She dropped the papers, placing both hands against the door. " Sasuke? Are you okay?"

" _He didn't even notice."_

Sakura blinked away her own tears, pressing her forehead against the door and realizing he was talking about the clothes. It was so small, and so stupid. The clothes. The one thing Sasuke was willing to do to get Naruto to look at him differently.

She kept her forehead and hands on the door as he listened to his muffled sobs. Her eyes drifted to the papers scattered on the floor. Yea...she could wait till he stopped crying to tell him her plan.

Then he'd teach her how to play the guitar.

--

Neji Hyuuga blinked up at the pink-haired girl as she set an entry form on the judges table. " Um... Sakura, the forms were due at the beginning of the week."

She nodded firmly, " I know, but I need you to do this."

He let out a weary sigh, reading over the paper and rubbing at one of his temples, " I take it this has something to do with the fight Monday?"

Another nod.

Another sigh. " Fine. Fine. This is breaking the rules, but I guess I can make an exception."

Sakura smiled and clasped her hands together. " Thank you Neji!" And ran off to the stage. He shook his head and placed the form in with the rest. There weren't many. It was the first year they were doing this after all. He wondered absently if they should do this every year...

--

Sakura checked the mics as the walked on stage, did some checks with the drums Kiba would be playing and the piano Gaara was seated at. Her red-haired best friend gave her a ghosted smile as she leaned over to tap the keys.

" Everything good?"

" I can feel Naruto's glare and it isn't even directed at me." Gaara sighed, peering around her to look at the blonde boy who had been forced into judging by Ino and Temari, who were seated on either side of him. He looked back at Sakura. " You sure that was a good idea? He's gonna be pissed if he finds out you were the one who forced him to see Sasuke."

" He'll get over it." She kissed his cheek, " I have faith in your playing."

He rolled his eyes, " I don't have that big a part."

" I knooow." She skipped back to Sasuke who was fiddling with his guitar. " You ready?"

" I can't sing."

She blinked, " You can so! We practiced all week, you blew me away."

" You're better at it. " He hissed, " Why can't you do this?"

" Because I'm not in this stupid fight."

" It's not a stupid fight!"

Sakura ignored him and took one of the mics. " Hi everyone! Welcome to Konoha Highs first ever talent show! I know you've seen quite a few acts tonight, there aren't many due to shyness." A few laughs were heard, " Now, Sasuke Uchiha is our main vocalist, Kiba Inuzuka on the drums(he gave a peace sign) and Gaara Sabaku on the keyboard..piano thing." The red-head scoffed. " And I'll just be playing the guitar...So...ENJOY!"

Sasuke started out on the guitar, stepping up to the microphone and praying he wouldn't screw this stupid song up.

--

_The fastest man in the world..._

_fast alseep at the wheel._

_Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I...get..here?_

_When I look at you_

_I see him staring through_

_Awake and a smile, _

_cuz he's been inside of you_

--

The lights changed colors as Kiba's bangs on the drum grew louder and the chours of the song started, Sakura strummed out a strong note and sang with him.

--

_Is he all the things you,_

_tried to change me into,_

_is he everything to you?_

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, you're universe is full,_

_but in my world..._

_there is only you._

--

The lights moved again, growing softer as did his voice. The drum fell into it's lower beat and Gaara bent his head over the keys, eyes closed and swaying to the beat.

Sasuke swallowed hard, glancing over at Sakura who was staring out at the crowd. He had this overwhelming feeling that she was made to be up here and that she would be again. He shook his head, looking out at the crowd and unfortunately locking onto cerulean eyes.

--

_I can still find the smell(i can still find the smell)_

_On my cloths and skin(on my cloths and skin)_

_I can still see your face, when your sleeping next to him_

_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_

_Tell me does..._

_He make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, you're universe is full, _

_but in my world..._

--

Sakura let out a stream of notes on the Guitar in a steady staccato, fingers flying down the strings and tapping her foot to the beat. Sasuke, let go of his guitar and grabbed the stand.

--

_I've had enough fears, you let them out!_

_Now I wrap myself around you_

_Like a blanket full of doubt,_

_The darkness grows!_

_You're sunlight stings!_

_He's. You're. Everything..._

It once agian grew slow, people were standing up, hands in the air, swaying to the music and singing out loud with them.

_Does he make you high...?_

_Make you real...?_

--

The music burst out all at once, filling their bodies with adrenaline. Sasuke forced the words out as he watched those azure eyes fill with tears.

--

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, you're universe is full,_

_but in my world..._

_You make me high! You make me real!_

_You make me cry!_

_Now you know the way I feel,_

_Love is all around you, you're universe is full,_

_But in my world..._

_There is only you._

--

He strummed out the last notes, then jumped ten foot in the air as every girl in the auditorium broke out in screams. His throat constricted lightly as he noticed that the blonde was no longer in his seat, or in the large room at all.

And he hardly felt Sakura's hand on his arm as they exited the stage. She said nothing, but to go home and get some rest. He had never been so grateful in his life.

--

Sasuke stared at the guitar laying on his bed from his spot in the middle of the floor. His door was closed beside the bed, a dart board on the back that had a picture of Sasuke's older brother. His heart clenched as he remembered that Naruto had taken the picture and had also come up with the game.

All those years.

He set his forehead on his knees.

All the things they had done together.

Gone.

Wasted.

The door flew open, making the Uchiha jerk up angrily. " Get the fuck out of my..." His voice trailed off as he stared at a panting Naruto in his doorway, hair and clothes wet from the midnight shower outside. The blonde stumbled into the room, eyes half closed and leaking with tears. He then threw himself in Sasuke's arms, gripping tight to his shirt and letting out a broken sentence.

" W..what?" Sasuke managed.

" I'm such a fucking liar."

Black eyes widened before closing tight and wrapping pale arms around the blonde's shaking body. He buried his face in his hair. " Don't you _ever_, _**ever**_ go out alone with another man for the rest of your life, do you hear me?"

Naruto forced out a laugh through the tears, lifting his head and pressing a desperate kiss to the elder boys lips. Sasuke let out a feral growl, throwing the blonde to the floor and ravishing his mouth with teeth and tongue.

In seconds he had the boys shirt off and was biting at his neck, panting harshly against the tan skin. There were no protests, only hurried breaths and the plea to not stop.

And he didn't. He _couldn't. _And he lost himself.

The dark-haired male pressed a slow kiss against the blonde's lips early that morning, fingers tracing the scar marks on his cheeks. A low moan came from him, turning slightly in the elder boys arms. " Sasuke...stop it."

Sasuke chuckled.

A blue eyes popped open, then both and scowl. " What happened to 'not running straight into sex'? Huh?"

The Uchiha rolled over, pulling the boy onto of him and smirking, " That, my dear fox, is your stipulation, not mine."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms on a pale chest and setting his chin on them. He tilted his head slightly, eyes softening. " I lied about Sai."

" Yea...so you said last night before I had you writhing on the floor beneath me." Sasuke snickered, ignoring the irritated puffing of cheeks. He gave a small smile then, sitting up slightly and kissing the boy again. " Dobe, you've always been a bad liar."

Naruto laughed, closing his eyes and leaning into Sasuke. " Yea...I love you too bastard."

Owari

Wow.

That was outragously LONG.

longer than my other songfics! Now why is that?! I blame the plot bunnies! (As Darkalbino puts it) I was in a pissy mood last night, made at my best guy friend and by mistake, heard this song.

...but...it matches...yea?

Okay. Now, first things first. There is a poll on my profile, (That means go VOTE) for my next Sasu/Naru chapter story! (hooray!) The summary is also on my profile beneath 'Before You Say No', so GO CHECK IT OUT.

Also, if you find Darkalbino's profile(Just go to my fav authors page) and read her profile you'll find a link to an interview with Kishimoto. Every Sasu/Naru fan will be majorly happy. I cried when I read it, but not in the bad way. The GOOD way.

SO GO!

SHOO!

And review! XD lol naaah

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
